Eternal Nightmare
by Mycatboo
Summary: There once was a kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by a wonderful ruler, but one day, something happened. No Pokemon in or around the kingdom knew what happened. All they know is that the gift that this kingdom had was being consumed by nightmares, and only those who are strong and smart enough could fix it.
A/n: Yes there is magic in this story. I don't care if there isn't magic in the Pokemon universe, this is a fanfiction. Anything goes in these. (Also, if you see this on Quotev/Wattpad and by someone named Mycatboo, don't worry about it)

"Alright... Aaaand done!" A fox-like creature announced, seeing a familiar puff of smoke coming from a cauldron. This is something she's seen countless times. Being a witch that lives in one of the most esteemed kingdoms in the world has its perks. She often gets customers asking for various things. Potions for speed, curses on one's rival, spells to rebuild something, she's practically been asked to do it all. Though, quite a few of the things she's been asked to do she either couldn't, or wouldn't do.

This witch is one you've most definitely seen and heard of. A Braixen. Though, she's not quite the Pokemon you picture her as. Instead of the familiar yellow, white, and orange color-scheme everyone is familiar with, her colors have been magically altered. Instead, she is bright blue with purple fluff coming out of her ears. Her legs are still black, and where she's usually got white fur, is still white. Though, instead of bright red eyes, she's got deep blue eyes. She also seems to sparkle in the sun, a side effect for living a life of magic.

She lives in a house in the middle of the kingdom. Right outside her house, there is a fountain with a pink ark over it that gets increasingly more pink as it goes down. The kingdom, too, seemed to sparkle in the sun. With some of the most beautiful plants in it. Daffodils, roses, buttercups all seemed more pretty than it would in any other kingdom. Even the weeds seemed pleasant, and not just an invasive species. And not just that, but the ruler was the most pleasant being in the world. Not even the plants seemed to have a bad night sleeping thanks to the ruler.

This kingdom, Yume (Yu-may) Kingdom, is known as being the most powerful kingdom in the world. Not because they've won so many wars, but because, without their ruler, the world may lose one of its most precious things. Its not beauty, nor love, but something everyone has. Not even the most war-heavy kingdom has attempted an attack on the kingdom, but that's enough talking about the kingdom.

 **Ring ring**

Braixen looked up at the door, seeing two costumers walk in. A Gardevoir and a Gallade. They were married, and Gallade had suspicions that Gardevoir was cheating on him, though she denies his claims. When they came in previously, the two of them asked for a truth potion, which as the name says, make its user tell the truth. Its generally not used much, since everyone in the kingdom trusts each other, so Braixen never bothered making any until it was asked, and even then there's only 2-3 doses.

"Heya! I got your potion!" Braixen says, taking out a flask and getting a little of the potion.

"Thank you." Gardevoir says, bowing, and placing a small bag on the counter. She took the small flask and left, dragging Gallade off. Not before he managed to call a "Thanks for the help!" though.

"Heh. Don't mention it." Braixen says, looking in the bag. It was full of gold coins. 'And thanks for overpaying...? I just said 4 gold coins.' Braixen tells herself, looking at the money in shock.

"No.. I can't keep all this money." She tells herself, nodding. She took out the amount she said, running out of the small house.

"Gardevoir? Gallade?" She calls out, looking for the pair. They were sitting on a bench near the fountain. As Braixen ran to them, her fluffy tail seemed to leave a trail of sparkles for a second, before disappearing. As she got closer, she could hear the pair.

"Are you cheating on me?" Gallade asks, his arms crossing. He seemed to have a disappointed face, as if he was expecting a "yes, I am."

"Uuuh no, I'm not. Why would you think that?" Gardevoir asks. Gallade had a shocked face, before smiling, giving the Embrace Pokemon a big embrace. Said Pokemon pulled Gallade into a hug as well.

"I don't know why I ever doubted you..." Gallade says.

"I don't know either.." Gardevoir squeezes a bit harder, not noticing the staring witch behind them. 'Heh. I ship it.' Braixen smirks, watching the loving exchange. Soon after, the two Pokemon pulled out of the hug, finally noticing the smaller Fox Pokemon.

"Huh..? Braixen, what are you doing here?" Gallade asks. Braixen shrugs, showing them the bag of money.

"You gave me WAY to much money than what that potion was worth." Braixen says, handing the bag to Gallade.

"Oh! Thank you! I thought there was only 4 coins in here.." Gardevoir says, taking the bag and looking in. "This is all the money we had stored.."

"Heh, don't mention it." Braixen shrugs, sitting on the rail of the fountain despite her typing. "So it seems like you two made up, huh?"

"Yup! The potion worked like a charm! I'm still feeling the effects honestly!" Gardevoir says. Braixen nods, smiling.

"Thats good." She says, looking up at the towering towers of the castle in front of them. "Well, I should be on my way. Don't want to let any costumers wait longer than they have to." Braixen says, waving goodbye and heading back home. She heard the couple yell back a "bye" as she left. 'Glad it all worked out in the end.' She thought. Braixen has helped out many Pokemon, despite how many comes to her for stuff she would not provide. Those Pokemon were often Pokemon living out in the wild, and didn't understand much about how she runs her business.

Braixen was right by the door, and was about to open it, when she noticed something strange. The familiar sparkle she has grown up around was slowly starting to diminish. "That is strange.." She says out loud, though it would be a false statement to say she was worried about it.

-Timeskip-

As time went on, the kingdom went into a poorer and poorer state. The sky went dark, nothing had the familiar shine, all the plants seemed to be slowly dying, and it was raining quite a lot. Not something fit for a Fire type, no matter how magical. And not just that, but everyone's dreams slowly became less and less good and the pink ark on the fountain was brought down. Instead, there was just a small column that should house something above it. No one seemed to be able to pin-point what happened, though many theories has been proposed.

Some say Arceus felt someone did a very bad thing somewhere nearby, or even in the kingdom, and was just punishing the whole kingdom. Other think Groudon and Kyogre are close by and in a battle. Others say that... Well... Lets not get into what those people think. The only thing everyone knows for sure is that, the kingdom isn't as protected as it once was.

Braixen was sitting in her living room, reading a book of curses. She's always had a fascination with them. There was just something about a piece of magic that cannot be reversed unless the witch who cast it reversed it that just intrigues her.

 **Ring ring**

"Oh! A customer!" Braixen says, getting up and hurriedly running to the front of her house. Though, when she saw of "customers", she was instantly suspicious. They were a Weavile and Lucario. They had the familiar symbol of the Royal Guard, a picture of a feather, on their chests. Braixen braised herself. The royal guard never enters a building, unless the person who owns it is suspicious.

"We've heard that you are a witch. Is this correct?" Lucario asks. Braixen stopped herself for bristling her fur, though she did let her ear twitch. She could tell where this was going.

"Yea. I am. So would you PLEASE get out of my shop." She says, glaring at the pair.

"Heh. Don't try to look so ferocious. We have to bring you to the dungeon. Order of the queen." Weavile says, in a snarky way. 'I knew it.' Braixen says, quickly thinking of a way to get out of this situation, though having a hard time. 'I don't want to go to the dungeon!' She thinks.

"Uuuh... Scram!" She shouts, running past the two guards. Both seemed shocked by this, before also giving chase.

"You won't get away with us you witch!" Weavile shouts. 'What is wrong with him?! He's usually not like this..' Braixen thinks, running towards the gate, it leading out to a forest. The only hope Braixen has for escaping.

"Close the gate!" Lucario shouts, quickly catching up to the fire fox. 'Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot!' She thinks.

As Braixen got closer and closer to the gate, the more it closed up. When she finally got close enough to the gate, she could just barely fit under it.

"Yes!" She shouts, going under the gate. The other two couldn't get under before closing. "Take that!" She says, sticking her tongue out, running away.

"But wait... If I'm wanted now, does that mean the queen doesn't like witches anymore..?" Braixen asks herself, slowing to a stop. "No.. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She isn't like that. So does that mean that...

The kingdom has a new ruler? This has to be the case..."


End file.
